percy jackson son of chaos and gaurdean of the hunt
by willsdog
Summary: annabeth cheats on percy poseidon syas he isnt his son percy runs off and a new threat makes the god get him to protect artemis summer is b.s hope the story better
1. Chapter 1

**So since a lot of thhe books im wanting to read aint getting updated I thought id give this a shot it my first fan fic so tell me what you think this is a gourdian of the hunt/chaos story**

**I dont own percy jackson **

**percy pov**

my name is percy jackson the son of sally jackson and poseidon yes the guy from the greek myths the king of the sea is my father im what people call a half blood, half human half god for the last 5 years ive been at war but thats over now I defeated kronos the lord of time last summer im now engaged to the love of my life annabeth chase and my life was good at least thats what I thought I went to visit my mum and step dad only to find out they died in a fire an hour before I got there I was shocked thinking about how my mum died on my to camp for the summer to see my friends and hopefully half someone to talk to about what had happenedI walked past thalia pine saying hi to peleus as I walked past the boundy line into calp half blood and as I did I heard shouts and cheers and I though that the campers must be happy to see me the 'hero of olympus' back again until I heard my father shout load enough for me to hear "congratulations to my son scott on his new relationship with annabeth chase I wish you luck" I thought I had miss heard him so I ran to the croud of people that were all stading on the beach and pushed my way through to see annabeth kissing my half brother scott I guess I should explain a bit scott is the new son of poseidon he arrived about a week ago from what nico the son of hades told me through an iris message hes a asshole and I tool nico told me that he has been turning the whole camp against me saying how great he is and that hes so much better then me blah blah blah im getting off point when I saw annabeth kissing scott I lost it "what the fuck do you think your doing" I screamed annabeth broke the kiss and steared at me in shock "wha percy what are you doing here you told me that you werent coming to camp for another couple of days" she stammered "my mum and paul died in a fire a couple of days ago so I can to camp to talk to my fiance and friends only to find you cheating on me with this dick" now scott disided to jump into the convosation "im not the dick peter im a better hero then you and a better boyfriend then you so why dont you just shove off no one wants you here" I think I over did it with what happened next "you think you so big you couldnt get your way out of a paper bag" then I hit him I hit him so hard that he flew 20 feet away from me annabeth screamed and started calling me names poseidon yelled at me "what do you think you are doing hitting my only son like that" "your only son? Are you kidding me im your son to im the hero of fucking olympus if it wasnt for me you would all be dead right now" I shouted at him "we wouldnt be dead scott would have saved us you arnt my son you are a coward" he said "a coward? Thats it your not my father im not your son im leaving" I shout at him the ground is shacking from my anger someone asks poseidon to make the ground stop but he cant waves start crashing against the shore and as im walking toward half blood hill I hear artemis yelling at me to stop but I dont listen I keep walking and I disapear into the mist like I never existed.


	2. Chapter 2

**I dont own percy jackson or any charactors **

**percy pov**

ive been on the run fro about a couple of months now ive saved half bloods in trouble and lead them to camp half blood then left before they could catch me they always ask my name but I never tell them even on the run word has spread about the green eyed man who is like a whirlwind in battle never even getting hurt by the monsters that fight him one day I was resting in a coffee shop when there was a flash of light in front of me and ares the god of war is sitting in the seat infront of me "what do you want?" I asked

"we have a mission for you" he said

"and If I say I dont care?"

"then i'll have to drag you up to olympus myself so that the other olympians can deside what to do with you" he said next thing I know im in front of the olympian counsel athena looks at me and says "we need your help demigod"

"what makes you think i'll help you after what you have all done to me" I shout at her

"you will shut up and listen you insolent little boy" shouts the king of the gods "over the last couple of months monster attacks have increased children of the lesser gods are no longer safe my own daughter artemis has even be close to being captored I will not stand for it you will help us or I will throw you to tartarus my self"

I think it over something strong enough to captor artemis will bring danger to all demigods "i will help you" I state

"good you will be travling with artemis until this new threat is taken care of"

"i thought you wanted my help not to get killed"

"we do"

"THEN WHY MAKE ME TRAVIL WITH ARTEMIS WHEN YOU KNOW SHE WILL KILL ME" I shout at him

"artemis will not kill you boy she has promised that while you are traviling with her she will do you no harm"

At this I look at artemis to see that she is nodding in agreement of what the king of the gods has just said but then she says "if you flirt with my hunters if you hurt or interfer with my hunters training if you even so much as think a sexual thought about any of my hunters the next thing we do will be to hunt YOU"

"lady artemis I swear by the river styx and by the great primordial chaos that I will not hurt or flirt with your hunts for as long as im traviling with you"

"percy what have you done" shouts artemis

"**who dears invoke my name" **booms a voice out of the shadows

"i percy jackson invoked your name in a promise to lady artemis"

"**why did you invoke my name for a promise demigod" **the voice continued

"it seemed like the right thing to do"

"**i have watched you closely percy you are a good man a true hero no one has sworn on my name and lived before but I know you will keep your word so instead of killing you I will give you my blessing"**

"thank you lorn chaos"

out of the shadows a ball of black energy came flying towards me out of refects I rased my hand and court the ball of power and the minute I touched that ball of power my hand started burning I started to scream as the burning sensation reached my back knowledge flew into my head about the powers I have how better to control the powers I have from my father and the powers chaos just gave I felt myself grow taller and when it was over and I stood up I was 6'8 with buldging mussels I felt something on my back and when I reached back I could feel feathers and when I looked I saw that I now had wings

"thank you lord chaos with this gift I will be able to help artemis and her hunters stay safe better"

"**you are welcome percy but you must know something" chaos says**

"what is that lord chaos"

"**well I heard that you disowned your father so I am naming you the heir to my kingdom and the throne if I ever die my powers will flow into yur body and you will be called lord percy the the most powerful force in the worlds"**

"dont you mean world sir"

"**dad will be fine percy and no when I created earth I created a number of other planets as well some have gods some have titans ruling them and one even has titans and gods living in harmony ruling the world"**

"well that you dad for your gift now I must be going I have to find artemis she seems to have left at some point after you arrived"

"**go percy remember I will be watching you if you ever need help"**

with that said and done chaos left I was about to walk out of the throne room when hestia walked up to me and asked if seeing as I was accepting gifts from strangers if I would accept one from her

"i would be honored lady hestia"

"then percy I give you my blessing you can now control fire as well as you can control water you can also summon any kind of food if you get hungry"

"thank you lady hestia"

"you are welcome young hero now go forth my champion and protect artemis but before you leave you might want to put a shirt on"


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing**

**artemis pov from when ares went to get percy**

to say I was mad was an understatment I was furious I didnt need a boy to protect me I didnt need anyine to protect me Im artemis the goddess of the hunt there is nothing I cant kill I was thinking this and more when ares arrived with percy jackson but he was different then what I remember his eyes were full of so much saddness and loss that I almost cried _what are you thinking artemis he is just a man you dont dry over men much less such a handson man wow wait I did not just call percy handson I am a maiden goddess I dont think men are handson they are gross and arogent and worthless _I thought _but he isnt hes kind caring loyal and a true hero _said a part of my brain so I told it to shut up I started paying attention just as percy yelled about me killing him and I nodded in agreement when my father told him I had promised not to but I had to say something

"if you flirt with my hunters if you hurt or interfer with my hunters training if you even so much as think a sexual thought about any of my hunters the next thing we do will be to hunt YOU"

"lady artemis I swear by the river styx and by the great primordial chaos that I will not hurt or flirt with your hunts for as long as im traviling with you"

I was shocked did he just swear by chaos but everyone who has done that has been killed in the past thats when I notice a black cloud gathering above his head

"percy what have you done" Ishouts

"**who dears invoke my name" **booms a voice out of the shadows

"i percy jackson invoked your name in a promise to lady artemis" he states

"**why did you invoke my name for a promise demigod" **the voice continued

"it seemed like the right thing to do"

"**i have watched you closely percy you are a good man a true hero no one has sworn on my name and lived before but I know you will keep your word so instead of killing you I will give you my blessing"**

his blessing but no one even knew chaos was still alive evryone thought he had faded long ago and know percy has his blessing then I scream when I see a ball of black energy heading towards percy it covers him and I think he's died the greatest hero has died but then I see him stand up as the cloud clears and hes huge and even more attractive then before I think as a blush spreads over my face as I see he is shirtless _I think it's time for me to leave _I think as I flash away_ lets see if he can find me_ I head to my hunters camp to break the news that we will be having a guest stay with us for a while and I know that they wont be happy about it being a male but maybe the fact that it's percy jackson will make them welcoming _I doubt it _says that annoying voice in my head as I break the news to the hunters


	4. Chapter 4

Willsdog "I finally have it I have proof that I own percy jackson"

**BOOM **

percy shows up with a smoking gun "like hell you do"

willsdog "oi that was my face"

percy "well you shouldnt 'try' to steal what isnt yours then aye?"

willsdog "fine I dont own percy jackson I just own scott"

percy pov

as I look down at my self after hestia leaves I think to myself _that might be a good idea why didnt I notice that earlier _with that I jumped off mount olympus and flew to camp half blood when I get there everyone Is asleep so I go to my caben and open the door to find my stuff everywhere on the roof on the floor even in the fountain that poseidon placed in the room I grabbed my bag from the fountain and started packing some cloths into the bag I even had a shower and just as I was about to go and find artemis the door bangs open and scott walks through the door only to freeze when he sees me standing there with a bag on my shoulders

"what the fuck are you doing back here peter and what the fuck happened to you"

I just pushed my way past him and started to walk towards the forrest when he yells out to me

"get back here jackson where do you think your going"

his yelling has woken up half the camp at this point and they are all standing at staring at me wispering about who that is and asking why I have wings I ignore them all and just keep walking but before I reach the forrest there is a flash of light and the fate are standing in front of me

"we have come to warn you about your fate" the middle sister says

"it is dark and full of danger if you are not careful the hero of heros will fall" the one on the left states

"and the destroyer will awaken and everything will burn" the one on the right says

"what must I do to save olympus my ladys" I ask

"you must be careful hero the evil in you is rising and the good is falling into chaos you need friends if you are to sirvive what is sure to come and for that we grant you a gift"

"a gift my lady what gift"

"you will receive our blessing hero of heros"

"thank you my ladys" I say as I bow before them

"your path is not an easy one hero with our blessing you can change fate but the fate you must change is already in your hands now leave before the destroyer arrives"

I bow one last time then take to the skys on my powerful wings I fly south until I reach a forrest I dont know why but I am drawn to a clearing in the middle of the forrest I land on a tree just in time to hear artemis tell her hunters what is happening

"you are about to receve a gaurdean my hunters" artemis says

"we dont need a gaurdean my lady" the hunters yell

"this is an order of zeus your gardean is the hero percy jackson" at this the hunters all start yelling again about having a male gaurdean "as you know he is not an ordernary male my hunters he is good and kind and will keep you safe you are not to harm in"

I thought this was as good a time as any to make my precence known to the group before me so I jump out of my tree and landed on one knee in front of artemis with my wings wide and high and said "at your service my lady what would you have me do"

"rise percuse"

I stood up and turned around to great the hunters only to find that they hand their bows in hand and pointing at my face "hey guys wonna put the weapons down" I ask as I hear a shout of recognition and thalia throws herself into my arms in a welcoming hug "percy what are you doing here, whats with the wings, why are you so huge now and why are you here"  
so I told her "i have receved chaos's blessing thats why I have wings he also named he his heir thats why im so tall now and im your new gaurdean"

so can you put the bows down guys I ask the other hunters in answer they released their arrows at me

**if you guys have made it this far then well done I know it boring but im trying to make it better tell me what you think so I know if I should keep writing or not**


End file.
